


Last To Know

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Seaweed is the last to find out about his mother and Corny.
Relationships: Corny Collins/Motormouth Maybelle, Link Larkin/Tracy Turnblad, Penny Pingleton/Seaweed Stubbs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Last To Know

"Is Corny sleeping with your mom?"

Seaweed spun around so quick, Link wouldn't be surprised if he had whiplash. "What?!" he shrieked. "Why the hell would you- where did- what is _wrong_ with you, cracker boy?!" 

Link shrugged, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. "I just thought seeing as they're always together and touchin'-"

"Touchin'?!" Seaweed squawked. "What do you mean _touchin'_?" 

Feeling like he really stepped in it, Link shoved his hands in his pockets and walked ahead of his best friend. "Never mind, forget I said anything. " 

"Wha- no!" Seaweed jogged to catch up and grabbed on to Link's arm, stalling him from walking further. "What do you mean, touchin'?"

Link bit his lip. "Just, see for yourself," he told him, gesturing with his hand across the record shop where Corny and Maybelle were hovering over a pile of new records. 

Seaweed's eyes followed and he frowned, watching the cohosts closely. It looked innocent enough; she was grinning and singing along to the music playing and he was swiveling his hips back and forth, snapping his fingers. They always stood together like that. Just as he was about to go off on Link about their normal behavior, Seaweed watched as Corny placed his hand very low on his mother's back and whispered in her ear. His jaw dropped when he saw Maybelle giggle like a school girl and turn to whisper something back at him. "What the f-"

"What are you two gawking at?" Penny asked as she strode up next to them, lollipop dangling out of her mouth. 

"Corny and Ms. Maybelle," Link said dumbly, slightly amused by the blank look on Seaweed's face. 

"Ohhh," Penny chimed in knowingly. "About how they're together?"

" _What_?!" Seaweed shrieked again, turning to face his girlfriend. "You knew, too?"

"Everyone knows," Tracy said out of nowhere. She smiled up at Link as he winked down at her and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Heck, I walked in on them once."

"Really?" Penny exclaimed with excitement. "What were they doing?"

Tracy opened her mouth to respond, but Link stopped her by holding his hand up with a smirk. "We all know what they were doing, lil darlin'. No need to paint a picture."

Penny pouted and shuffled in frustration, but grinned when she caught Tracy mouth ' _I'll tell you later_ ' to her. 

Seaweed shook his head and began to grumble under his breath. "This is ridiculous. Why ain't they tell nobody?" 

"Cause they didn't have to," Tracy giggled. "It's obvious."

"No, it ain't!" he growled. "Little Inez and I didn't know!" 

"Speak for yourself," Inez said as she walked over to the group. "I was the first to know." At her brother's shocked expression, the young girl crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her hip out with attitude. "While you and Penny went out on your little dates, I was home with Mama. Mr. Collins came by the night of our first integrated show. Mama thought I was asleep, but the walls are thin."

"Inez!" he admonished, shocked at the young girl's crudeness. 

"What?" she sassed, her nose scrunched up. "All I heard was them talking about how they don't have to hide their feelings anymore. What you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing!" the group of teenagers shouted at once, each letting out a sigh of relief at the young girl's in tact innocence. 

"What's goin' on over here now?" Maybelle's voice sounded as she and Corny strode up to them. 

"Mama," Seaweed stepped forward indignantly. "Are you and Corny... I mean, do you two..."

Maybelle raised her eyebrow and stood up straight, ignoring Corny's calming hand on her lower back. "Do we what?" she asked. 

Seeing the challenging look in his mother's eyes, just daring him to ask the question he knew he would get a firm smack on the head for asking, Seaweed backed down with a sigh. "Do you want us to go to the market to get food for dinner? I saw the list on the refrigerator. That is, if Mr. Collins is staying for dinner."

With a smirk, Maybelle nodded, silent commending her son for staying out of her adult business. "That would be great, baby. Thank you." 

Seaweed nodded and turned to lead his group of friends away as they snickered at his cowardice behind him. 

"And Seaweed?" Maybelle called out, waiting until her son and the others turned to face her. "Yes, he is staying."

As if they wouldn't understand the double entendre of her words, Maybelle proved her point further by wrapping her arms around Corny's neck and planting a big kiss on his chuckling mouth. Whoots and hollers echoed throughout the record shop and Seaweed shook his head with a smile. 

As long as his mother was happy. 


End file.
